Mascara rota, asesinos con corazón
by yoshisan57
Summary: Segunda temporada de "Atrapa a los asesinos antes de que te atrapen a ti". ¿que pasaría si el mismo Inui fue la persona que provoco este trágico fin? Un fin que romperá todas las máscaras dejando ver hasta lo más profundo de los corazones de los asesinos.
1. Preludio

La organización, indefinidamente llamada así por las personas que viven dentro de ella, tiene su base en un lugar bien escondido, el subterráneo del hospital central de la ciudad de Tokio.

Dentro de este lugar viven personas jóvenes que no pasan de los 15 años, estas personas salen de ese lugar, asisten a clases y al terminar regresan a ese lugar. A simple vista son estudiantes normales que asisten a clase y después regresan a casa, pero nadie se imaginaria que detrás de estas caras de ángeles se encontrarían la personalidad de un asesino serial, cuyo único oficio es matar a las personas que les ordenan.

Tezuka Kunimitsu es un detective que está a cargo de la investigación del caso, él junto a su compañero Inui Sadaharu persiguen el rastros de los asesinos aunque estos no lleven a ninguna parte.

Eiji Kikumaru es un asesino que entrego información valiosa a la policía haciendo que Tezuka dudara de la lealtad de su compañero. Tezuka llama a un ex detective, Genichiro Sanada, este le dice la verdad acerca de Inui y que él es la persona que manipula a los asesinos.

Sin embargo los asesinos también estaban moviéndose, Fuji y Eiji fingieron ser personas buenas que aceptaron por las buenas ir a la prisión a pedido de Tezuka mientras que por otro lado, los cinco al mando, Sumire Ryuzaki, Hanamura Aoi, Osamu Watanabe, Taro Sasaki y Mikiya Banda preparaban la misión para poder deshacerse de sanada y Tezuka.

En esa misión sanada murió y Tezuka termino siendo internado en un hospital, al llegar Inui este le advierte que no vuelva a meterse en los pasos de la organización o lo matarían. Sin embargo este tenía un archivo muy importante en su poder que los cinco al mando querían con desesperación.

Ellos también querían que los testigos estén muertos y le ordenaron a Eiji matar a Oishi a lo que este acepto sin vacilar. Ya llegada la media noche Eiji entro a la casa de Oishi y allí lo asesino.

Mientras Shishido buscaba a Tezuka se encontró Chotaro la cual le invito a su casa, sin embargo allí Shishido se dio cuenta de que allí se encontraba el archivo que tanto buscaban así que en un intento desesperado de llevárselo salió corriendo pero fue en vano ya que Chotaro y Tezuka, que se encontraba también allí, lo inmovilizaron y lo encerraron dentro de la casa.

Sin embargo había alguien más siguiendo los pasos de esta organización, Renji Yanagi, Bunta Marui, Kuwahara chacal, Hiroshi Yagyu, Kuranosuke Shiraishi y Kenya Oshitari. Estos venían siguiendo sus pasos desde hace años y finalmente lograron que Ryoma y Kintaro se conviertan en sus informantes, estos les contaron acerca de las misiones de sus compañeros y lo que sucedía dentro del lugar.

Varios días después estos investigadores se enteran de que Shishido se encuentra en la casa de Chotaro y van a buscarlo y allí se enteran de que este está muerto, le entregan el cadáver a la organización para darles una advertencia y finalmente estos deciden terminar con todo.

Mataron a los dos testigos que quedaban con vida, An Tachibana y Kippei Tachibana. Mataron a Chotaro y a su padre, secuestraron a Tezuka y lo confinaron en el interior de la organización y finalmente asesinaron a tres investigadores, Kenya, Renji y Shiraishi, el resto los encerraron en prisión.

Pareciera ser que nadie podrá hacer que esta organización llegue a su fin, pero ¿qué pasaría si fuera el mismo Inui quien provoco este fin?

Pues como dice el dicho, cosechas lo que siembras.


	2. Abandono

Inui Sadaharu camina por última vez por los largos pasillos blancos de lo que fue el trabajo de toda su vida. Las serraduras electrónicas se habían modificado para cerrarse y no volver a abrirse nunca. Detrás de él las luces se apagaban una por una haciendo que el pasillo por donde caminaba pareciera salido de una película de terror.

Por primera vez no había ruido, por primera vez sentía que ya no había camino por delante de él. Cometió infinitos errores uno tras otro que lo llevo a la peor y única decisión. Abandonar el lugar y escapar lo más lejos que podía, tenía que desaparecer y gracias a los últimos movimientos que pudo hacer en los archivos de la policía elimino de la base de datos la gran mayoría de su historia.

Sentía mucha culpa en su interior, porque dejaba absolutamente todo atrás. Y eso incluye a los asesinos que estuvo criando y educando desde el momento en que llegaron a sus manos. Antes de que llegara la hora de que todos ellos fueran a dormir él modifico el sistema de ventilación para que expulsara en las habitaciones un gas especial para que los asesinos duerman hasta que se desactive este sistema o el gas se termine.

Pero, ¿Cómo comenzó esta cadena de mala suerte? Comenzó con la decisión de encerrar a Tezuka en el edificio. Él tenía muchos colegas que lo idolatraban y su desaparición repentina los preocupo en extremo. Después la decisión de involucrar a la policía y encerrar a los investigadores que tenían secuestrada a Sakuno. Obviamente cada caso se archiva incluyendo en el hasta el más mínimo detalle. Estos archivos viajan de mano en mano pasando por diferentes sectores hasta que un novato recién llegado lo descubre y empieza a leerlo.

Este novato se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba en todo esto. Comienza diciendo que esa casa era sospechosa pero no especifica los factores que la hacen sospechosa, después hablan de la desaparición de Sakuno pero en ningún otro archivo que haya pasado por sus manos hayo una denuncia de desaparición de esta chica, luego debería decir lo que se encontró en las computadoras confiscadas pero solo dice que se sospechaba que las usaban para espiar a los vecinos y no había nada más.

Puede que era un novato pero no es un tonto, su padre es un sargento y sabía muy bien que por sus principios que él nunca podría ir en contra de la ley. Así que fue con él para entregarle el caso y poco a poco se fueron revelando los policías corruptos que había dentro de la comisaria. Se empezó a investigar lo que en verdad hacían los sospechosos, que en realidad eran ex detectives que Inui obligo a abandonar su trabajo y se revelo la existencia de esta organización.

Todo este movimiento duro dos semanas y nadie dentro del gran edificio blanco sabía lo que tenían que hacer, todos estaban deliberando las acciones que habían que empezar pero el tiempo corría y la desesperación no les dejaba pensar con total claridad.

Finalmente tomaron una decisión que lamentarían por lo que les queda de vida. Intentar desviar la atención de la policía hacia otra zona, pero de nada les sirvió, la policía demostró ser más inteligentes que ellos y ya no tenían ningún aliado dentro de sus fuerzas.

Todas las personas dentro del edificio tomaron todos los archivos y se desasieron de ellos. Sin embargo aún quedaban los jóvenes asesinos que podrían delatarlos, Inui decidió encargarse de ellos pero en su frio corazón aún quedaba un poco de bondad que le impedía matar a los jóvenes que vivían allí. Pero nada le impidió tomar un arma, caminar hasta la sala donde estaban los cinco al mando y matarlos uno por uno con un disparo en la cabeza, al igual que los trabajadores en el resto del edificio.

Ahora estaba caminando hasta una pequeña salida de emergencia, tenía que subir varias escaleras y al final de estas habría una pequeña puerta que salía en la parte trasera del hospital. Tapo su cara con una capucha y camino lentamente pero con unos nervios que le carcomía completamente.

Estaba caminando sin tener un camino que seguir, lo único que sabía era que, con el poco dinero que tenía, debía salir de la ciudad e intentar conseguir un lugar donde vivir.

Varias horas pasaron y un gran grupo de policías había logrado entrar al gran edificio blanco encontrándose con una oscuridad absoluta, encendieron las linternas y vieron que estaban en una gran salón con varias puertas de las que eran imposibles abrir, no quisieron hacer ruido así que optaron por el único pasillo que no tenía una puerta bloqueando su acceso. Avanzaron lentamente y encontraron a cinco personas tiradas en el piso con un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

Tomaron la identidad de cada uno de ellos y ya para ese momento dejo de importarles el ruido que hacían. Detrás de los cuerpos se encontraba otra puerta diferente del resto, dispararon en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió dejando ver una sala de vigilancia llena de pantallas colgadas en las paredes y un panel de control en medio de la sala, todo estaba apagado y habían varios cuerpos tirados en el piso de la sala.

Antes de seguir avanzando por las puertas decidieron intentar activar las cámaras así que revisaron los cables y después de otra hora pudieron volver a activarlo y las luces dentro del edificio volvieron a encenderse.

En cada pantalla se mostraban 20 imágenes de las cámaras, en cada una de ellas se mostraba a una persona durmiendo en una cama. La policía se quedó allí investigando cada imagen e intentando identificar a las personas que aparecían en ellas.

Mientras el resto buscaba la mayor cantidad de archivos que podían encontrar uno de los policías noto la modificación que le hizo Inui al sistema de ventilación. Lo revisaron y después de unos minutos optaron por retirar el gas que obligaba al resto a dormir.

Continuaron haciendo lo suyo, comparando los archivos que tenían los ex detectives con los pocos que encontraron en ese lugar, dándose cuenta que los asesinos que investigaban no eran más que una pequeña parte de cientos y cientos de jóvenes viviendo en ese lugar.

En una pequeña habitación de ese lugar un joven peli-verde estaba por despertarse, abrió los ojos lentamente y se movió un par de veces para estirarse. Intento volver a dormirse pero sus ojos se abrían automáticamente así que opto por levantarse, pero al pasar su muñeca por la cerradura para abrirla esta le respondió haciendo un sonido que le hacía entender que no se abriría. Intento un par de veces más pero ocurría siempre lo mismo. El muchacho no le importó ya que sabía que a partir de las cinco de la mañana podían abrir la puerta así que volvió a la cama para dormir.

Lo mismo ocurrió en la habitación de Fuji, solo que él no perdió tiempo intentando volver a dormirse y al levantarse sus piernas no le respondieron haciéndole caer al suelo. Toco sus piernas y pensó que aún estaban "dormidas" e intento no preocuparse y esperar a que respondieran.

Pasaron varios minutos y lentamente recuperaba la sensibilidad en sus piernas, noto un aroma extraño en el aire que lentamente se desvanecía y tuvo la intuición de que algo malo está pasando.

Cuando pudo mantenerse de pie fue hasta la puerta pero no pudo abrirla, miro el reloj que había en su muñeca y le pareció extraño ya que debería abrirse.

Y así ocurrió sucesivamente, cada uno que despertaba tenían los mismos síntomas de adormecimiento en sus extremidades y cada vez que intentaban abrir la puerta esta no cedía.

Mientras que en la sala de vigilancia cada uno de los policías que estaban allí observaban cada uno de sus movimientos, uno de ellos encontró un micrófono así que comenzó a hablarle a cada uno de los asesinos en ese lugar.

El jefe de la policía Jujiro Oni les hizo entender a todos que el lugar estaba bajo la vigilancia de la policía, en cuanto escucharon eso todos y cada uno de los asesinos cayeron al suelo. Ellos sabían que un día así podría llegar, pero ninguno contaba con que Inui y todo el resto de los administradores del lugar los dejarían abandonados.


	3. Primeros pasos

Una vez que ya todos sabían la situación Jujiro se dispuso a revisar cada archivo que podia del lugar, sin embargo la gran mayoría estaban destruidos y por mas que los revisara no habia nada util que pudiera sacar.

Jujiro miraba el lugar donde se encontraba, ya se habian llevado los cuerpos y solo quedaba la sangre que manchaba cada lugar de la habitacion. Los paneles de control estaban funcionando y las pantallas mostraban a cada asesino en su habitacion. Jujiro pensaba una y otra vez en interrogar a los asesinos, pero ¿Que podria preguntarles? Tenía tantas preguntas pero dudaba que alguno de ellos pueda responderle

-ya terminaron de configurar las cerraduras- dijo una voz grave detrás de él

-¿cómo funcionaran?- le pregunto Oni

-este es un generador de códigos- le mostro Kaoru un pequeño aparato que tenía en una pantalla un código de barra- configuraron las cerraduras para que solo acepten un código para abrirse, no podrán usar el mismo código para abrir la misma puerta

-tengo una tarea para ti, estas cámaras no pueden reproducir el sonido, camina cerca de las habitaciones y anota cada cosa que escuches

Kaoru solo asintió, camino cerca de la puerta que lo llevaba a las habitaciones, coloco el generador de códigos en frente de la cerradura electrónica y esta se abrió. Delante de él solo había un gran pasillo al que era difícil ver el final, con innumerables puertas a los costados

Kaoru camino lentamente y durante los primeros pasos solo había un silencio profundo, hasta que la primera voz se hizo escuchar.

-¿¡Que es lo que buscan de nosotros!?

-¡Nos dejan encerrados aquí como si fuéramos perros de la calle!

-¡Aunque sea denos comida!

Kaoru seguia caminanado y en una libreta anotaba cada palabra que los asesinos gritaban. Hasta que en un momento le parecio escuchar algo completamente diferente a los gritos que escuchaba.

Kaoru se acerco a la puerta y pudo escuchar claramente la misma palabra repitiendoce una y otra vez, "perdon".

La forma en que lo decia revelaba que la persona estaba llorando, revelaba arrepentimiento y una profunda tristeza.

Pegado en la puerta decia el nombre de la persona que estaba alli, Kaoru lo miro y simplemente lo anoto en su libreta.

-Eiji Kikumaru, creo que ya he oido ese nombre alguna vez- decia Kaoru mientras seguia caminando

Dentro de la habitacion estaba eiji sentado en una esquina de la habitacion, estaba tomando su cabeza con sus manos y mientras lloraba no dejaba de pedir perdon.

Hace varios dias que el mismo pensamiento tortura su mente y hoy finalmente sucumbio ante esa idea.

Eiji pedia perdon por haber matado a Oishi, él era la primera persona que se acerco a eiji aun conociendo su otra identidad como asesino, a él no le molesto ni siquiera el hecho de que fue eiji quien mato a su tio y aun mas que eso oishi fue la primera persona que puso a eiji en una inmensa duda hacerca de lo que hacia. Oishi fue un gran amigo para Eiji y aun así él lo mato.

En el cuarto de al lado se encontraba Fuji, él escuchaba todos los gritos de sus compañeros y escuchaba los pasos de Kaoru mientras este caminaba por el largo pasillo,

En cada cuarto hay un sistema de ventilación, aunque este no fuera lo suficientemente grande como para que entrara una persona, pero puede producir ondas de sonido que todos sus compañeros podrán escuchar a la perfección.

Fuji metió la mano a través del conducto y golpeando las paredes del este y envió un mensaje en el código que ellos habían inventado.

En cuanto el sonido comenzó a viajar a través del conducto absolutamente todos guardaron silencio, Kaoru se detuvo e intento escribir el código en la libreta pero no pudo completarlo ya que no reconocía los patrones de sonido.

Después de que el mensaje terminara hubo un sonido inquietante alrededor de Kaoru, estaba alerta a cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir, quería captar cualquier sonido a su alrededor y así saber qué es lo que ocurría.

-¿está allí oficial?- se escuchó la voz de un hombre muy tranquilo detrás de una de las puertas sin embargo Kaoru no le contesto

-está bien si no quiere respondernos, solo quiero que le envié un mensaje a su jefe. Imagino que, Inui escapo y destruyo todos los documentos. Nosotros podemos decirle todo lo que sabemos acerca de este lugar, y acerca de Inui. Pero queremos hacer un trato antes, por favor envié ese mensaje

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto Kaoru después de unos segundos

-Yukimura Seiichi- le respondió este

Kaoru regreso hasta donde estaba Oni a entregarle este mensaje. Cuando este lo leyó mando a llamar a Yukimura para interrogarlo

-dime, ¿Qué es lo que sabes?- le dijo Oni de forma directa y cortante

-primero me gustaría hacer un trato- le dijo este con una sonrisa

-no voy a hacer ningún trato con asesinos como ustedes, dime todo lo que sabes o te dejare pudrirte en prisión

-me parece bien, una celda en prisión es mucho mejor que estar encerrado en este lugar. Sin embargo me pregunto, ¿podrás hacerlo?

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Inui escapo de este lugar y es de suponer que destruyo todos los archivos y asesino a cada empleado de este lugar, él debió haber borrado todo su historial de la policía pero cometió el terrible error de no matarnos a nosotros

-¿Por qué?

-ninguno de nosotros decidió vivir esta vida y ninguno quiso hacer todas las cosas que hicimos. Odiamos este lugar y si podemos hacer que Inui pague por todo lo que ha hecho lo haremos con gusto y placer

-¿y cómo piensas lograrlo?

-era de suponer que este día llegaría así que guardamos toda la información que pudimos recolectar desde los 14 años que vivimos aquí, el único problema es la posibilidad de la información repetida.

-¿y cuál es el trato que quieren?

-no todos aquí somos asesinos, hasta el segundo año es puro entrenamiento, recién en tercero es cuando nos ordenan matar. El trato es la exoneración de nuestros compañeros que no han pasado el segundo año. Nosotros los de tercero somos los asesinos, a nosotros deben condenarnos, sin embargo no aceptaremos cadena perpetua… queremos pena de muerte


	4. Interrogatorio

Oni arqueo una ceja al oír la propuesta del muchacho. Él lo veía y la persona que tenía en frente parecía ser solo un niño, sin embargo hablaba con tanta madurez que le resultaba difícil creer que solo tenía 14 años.

-si ellos son inocentes o no lo decidiremos después y la pena de muerte es algo que decidirá el juez, yo no puedo cumplir con tu propuesta- le dijo Oni con seriedad

-entonces podría hacérselo saber al juez, esto es lo que pensamos acerca de esta situación

-estás hablando en nombre de todos, pero ¿Cómo sabes lo que quieren los demás?

-estuvimos 14 años dentro de este lugar, solo nos dejan salir para ir a la escuela o cuando nos dicen que hagamos algo, siempre aprovechamos los momentos libres que tenemos para encontrar la forma de hacer caer este lugar. Y desde hace mucho tiempo nos dimos cuenta que esta es la única forma.

-¿has matado a alguien?

-si- le contesto Yukimura de inmediato

-¿conocías a esas personas?

-no

-¿Cómo sabias a quien matar?

-nos entregan un papel con información, lo único que hay es una foto, su nombre y el lugar donde podemos encontrarla

-¿alguna vez te ordenaron matar a alguien que conocías?

-nunca, Inui cree que sentiremos remordimiento si nos dice hacer algo así

-¿has matado a alguien que sabias que uno de tus compañeros lo conocía?

-la mayoría de las veces, aunque solo reconocía el apellido de la persona

-si yo llamo a cualquiera de tus compañeros, ¿ellos cooperarían conmigo?

-no tengo ni la más mínima duda

Oni se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación, ordeno que regresaran a Yukimura a su habitación y se dirigió a la sala de vigilancia, allí ordeno a otros tres guardias que le ayudaran a interrogar a los asesinos. Kaoru Kaidoh, Akira Kamio y Shinji Ibu.

Kaoru caminaba hasta la sala donde se encontraba el asesino y al abrir la puerta allí estaba, un muchacho cabizbaja con el cabello rojizo. Kaoru se sentó en frente de él y lo observo por un momento.

-levanta la cabeza- le ordeno este a lo que el otro obedeció. Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, como si estuviera llorando por un buen rato.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto Kaoru

-Eiji Kikumaru-le respondió sin ánimos

-¿Por qué has llorado?

-porque mate a un amigo

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Inui me dijo que lo hiciera

-¿y qué hubiera pasado si le desobedecías?

-él me mataba a mi

-¿estás seguro de eso?

-sí, me acuerdo que hace siete años hubo alguien que se negó a obedecerle y le grito a Inui… y él le disparo en la cabeza en frente de todos

-si ustedes no matan a alguien… ¿Inui los mata a ustedes?

-si

-¿y qué pasaría si en algún otro caso no obedecen?

-Inui nos hace pasar hambre, nos lleva a una jaula y nos deja allí hasta que él crea que es suficiente

-¿Cómo conociste a tu amigo?

-Inui me había dicho que matara al contador de un hospital, resulta ser que esa persona era su tío, cuando fui a la escuela al día siguiente él me reconoció, él sabía lo que había hecho y aun así él no me tuvo miedo- un par de lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Eiji al decir eso

-uno de tus compañeros dijo que Inui nunca les ordenaba matar a alguien que conocieras, ¿Por qué a ti si te lo ordeno?

-no lo sé, pero así fue… y yo tenía que obedecerle

-¿cómo se llamaba tu amigo?

-Oishi Shuichiro

-¿Cómo fue que lo mataste?

-fue durante la noche, fui hasta su casa y eludí a los guardias que vigilaban la casa, había un árbol junto a su ventana así que lo escale. Él estaba sentado en su escritorio, dándome la espalda… me acerque hacia él, le tape la boca e intente asfixiarlo pero él se había zafado. Él me miro y me pregunto porque intentaba matarlo…- Eiji guardo silencio

-¿y tú que le respondiste?

-pensé que sería mejor que él me odiara, así que le dije que era un incrédulo que creía cualquier cosa que le decían. Así que lo tire al piso y apreté su cuello… hasta que supe que estaba muerto- los ojos de Eiji estaban desbordando lagrima tras lagrima- Kaoru lo miro y le pregunto

-¿Por qué no te pusiste de acuerdo con Oishi en fingir su muerte?

-porque Inui siempre va al lugar a verificar que de verdad está muerto, no se puede esconder nada porque él siempre está atento a todo lo que sucede

-¿Qué pasaría si tu hubieras escapado ese día?

-es imposible escapar, y si pudiera me atraparían a los pocos días. Además alguien habría matado a Oishi si yo fallaba

-¿hay asesinos que fallan al momento de matar?

-sí, hay varios que han fallado

-¿Qué castigo obtienen si fallan?

-eso lo decide Inui, creo que depende de la razón por la que fallaron

El interrogatorio de Eiji continuo por bastante tiempo, los policías esperaban encontrar una irregularidad al comparar todas sus historias, pero ellos no contaban que, en el momento en que Kaoru fue a entregarle a Oni el mensaje de Yukimura, Fuji aprovecho para enviar otro mensaje en el que acordarían lo que contarían.

Nadie acusara a los de segundo de matar a nadie, los de tercero se culparan de los asesinatos y hacer que Inui parezca ser la persona que les obliga a asesinar, lo cual es cierto pero ellos intentan hacer parecer a Inui como el responsable de todo.

También acordaron en contar todo, no dejarían nada sin decir siempre en cuando eso no acuse a alguien de segundo o primero.

Mientras todo esto ocurría la noticia de que han encontrado un lugar así se dispersó no solo en el país, en todo el mundo. Y la prensa intenta desesperadamente obtener información. Todo el país se pregunta si las personas que están allí son los responsables de sus hijos, padres, tíos o primos.

Todos se preguntan qué está pasando allí dentro y que clase de personas son las que se encuentran ocultas en ese inmenso edificio.


	5. Preguntas sin respuesta

Él estaba sentado en el piso con sus manos tomando su cabeza con fuerza. Él era aún inocente aunque su crueldad diga lo contrario, pues es solo un niño en su mente que se deja llevar por la diversión que siente en el momento.

Él lo había oído, la policía tiene fotografías de él yendo a la que fue su primera y última misión. Él se maldijo a si mismo por no prestar atención cuando le enseñaron a despistar a la policía. Él fue uno de los pocos que no pensó que el día en que la policía los atrapara estaba cerca, ahora el pensamiento de que podría ir a prisión por el resto de su vida le carcomía la mente.

Tomó aire por un segundo y retiro las manos de su cabeza para encontrase con una pequeña sorpresa.

-sangre...- Susurro para sí mismo al ver sus dedos con sangre y cabellos negros.

Sus uñas estaban largas y no se había dado cuenta de que se había apretado tanto la cabeza que se había hecho daño.

-mi nombre es Akaya Kirihara y yo... Y yo, mate a Kentaro Aoi... ¿Qué va a pasarme ahora?- dijo en un susurro completamente atemorizado. Oculto su cabeza entre sus rodillas y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Desde hace días que el interrogatorio terminó y los policías parecen no tener intención de liberarlos si quiera. En medio de los interrogatorios habían hallado a Tezuka atrapado en una de las habitaciones, cuando le preguntaron a los asesinos al respecto ellos dijeron no saber que él estaba allí. En cuanto fue liberado Tezuka les advirtió a la policía que no debían confiar en los asesinos, aunque que otra opción tienen ellos. No habrían podido hacer nada si los asesinos no hubieran accedido a hablar.

Ahora Oni tenía tres informaciones que se disputaban entre sí. Por un lado la información dada por los asesinos, por el otro la que tenían los investigadores en su poder y finalmente la palabra de Tezuka acerca de los asesinos. Ellos le habían robado y posteriormente destruido toda la información con la que Tezuka contaba así que lo único que este tenía era su palabra.

-con todo esto tenemos lo suficiente para llevar a todos los asesinos a juicio- dijo Saeki

-aun no, no podemos encontrar a Inui y no sabemos la forma en que consigue a las víctimas para que ellos los maten- le respondió Oni

-en uno de los interrogatorios uno de ellos dijo que alguien sabia como era la administración de este lugar- menciono Kaoru

-tráelo de inmediato- ordeno Oni levantándose de su asiento

Después de unos minutos Ryoma ya se encontraba en la sala de interrogatorios. La ropa blanca que este llevaba ya estaba bastante sucia y una de sus manos estaba atada a una de las patas de la mesa en frente de él.

Finalmente llego Oni sentándose frente a él y mirándolo fijamente con una expresión seria en él.

-uno de mis compañeros me dijo que tú sabes quién es la persona que sabe de la organización de este lugar, ¿Eso es cierto?- Ryoma solo ascendió

\- dime todo lo que sabes de esa persona

\- se llama Ryuzaki Sakuno, ella es la nieta de uno de los cinco al mando. Ellos esperaban que ella ocupara el lugar de su abuela cuando ella ya no esté aquí

-¿Solo el lugar de su abuela?

\- creo que si

\- ¿Y qué hay de los otros cuatro? ¿Quién los reemplazara si uno de ellos ya no pueda seguir?

\- supongo que cada uno tiene a su propio reemplazo, aunque no estoy seguro.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?

\- el ultimo día que asistí a la escuela, esa misma noche la habían secuestrado

\- ¿Sabes quién pudo haberlo hecho?

-fueron los investigadores los que se la llevaron.

-¿Qué le paso después de eso?

-ella llego hasta aquí, sin embargo no sé qué pudo haber pasado después

-¿hay algún lugar que este asociado a esta organización? ¿Un lugar donde tal vez ella pudo esconderse?

-no conozco nada, aparte de este lugar, que este asociado de alguna forma con la organización

Oni lo miro por un momento más y supo que ya no había nada más que preguntar, Ryoma ya no sabía nada más y no valía la pena seguir preguntando. Ordeno que se lo llevaran de regreso a su habitación para que Oni pudiera pensar tranquilo.

Aunque lo que hayan dicho los asesinos es lo suficiente para llevarlos a juicio aún quedaban millones de preguntas, y si iban al juicio sin esas respuestas de seguro perderían.

Esta investigación lleva años sin resolverse, ¿porque es en este año que se hizo más notable su presencia? La gran mayoría de las víctimas son jóvenes, en cinco secundarias están los asesinos que Tezuka identifico primero, hay 8 de tercer año, 3 de segundo y 2 de primero. Si los únicos culpables son los de tercero ¿Porque hay asesinos de primero y segundo como sospechosos?

An Tachibana denuncia a Momoshiro de intento de asesinato y Tezuka se hace cargo del caso, al día siguiente Kentaro Aoi es asesinado brutalmente, después Yoshiro Akazawa y Hajime Mizuki son asesinados en su escuela y una familia de mafiosos muere en ese mismo día.

Al día siguiente Tezuka obtiene el valioso testimonio de alguien dentro de este lugar, después Oishi Shuichiro se le acerca a entregarle información dada por un asesino y más tarde encierra a Eiji Kikumaru por tentativa de asesinato.

Sanada se une a Tezuka a descubrir este lugar y Fuji Syusuke se entrega y es encarcelado por Tezuka. Esa misma noche Sanada es asesinado y Tezuka tiene un ataque al corazón, los dos asesinos escapan. Cuatro días después Oishi es asesinado por Eiji y días después Sakuno es secuestrada por los investigadores.

-algo se debe estar escapando, hay algo que no debo estar viendo- repetía para sí mimo Oni mientras repasaba todo lo ocurrido- es posible que sea verdad lo que Tezuka nos dice, es posible que los asesinos estén modificando la historia para su beneficio. Pero aun así hay dos semanas entre el rescate de Sakuno y nuestro allanamiento a este lugar. ¿Qué es lo que paso entre esas dos semanas? Por más que les pregunte a los asesinos nadie sabe cómo responderme, ellos solo me dicen que durante ese tiempo los mantuvieron encerrados en sus habitaciones, ellos me dijeron que Sakuno no vive aquí con ellos, ella vivía con su abuela en una casa en la ciudad pero ya la hemos revisado y pareciera como si nunca nadie hubiera vivido allí.

-Sakuno es la persona que reemplazaría a Sumire Ryuzaki como líder, ella debe saber todo sobre la administración de este lugar. Con ella podré responder aquellas preguntas que no tienen respuesta.


End file.
